


Fic Ideas I'll Never Write

by Anonymous



Category: Warrior (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some brainstorming for Ah Sahm/Young Jun canon-divergence AU fic ideas that I will never actually write
Relationships: Ah Sahm/Young Jun
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Fic Ideas I'll Never Write

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ah Sahm & Young Jun (Warrior) || BAD](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767100) by voordeel. 



> Somehow, in the past few weeks, I went from having never even heard of Warrior, to having watched the entire series after seeing voordeel's video BAD.  
> I really hope that the show gets a 3rd season, and I wish that it had a bigger fandom, especially for shipping Ah Sahm/Young Jun (because Young Jun so clearly likes Ah Sahm so much from the moment that they meet).  
> I have a bunch of ideas for canon divergence AU fics that I will never actually write, but I wanted to post them so that I can hopefully stop thinking about them so much, or better yet, if anyone else does want to write any of them!

**Idea #1**  
Wang Chao takes Ah Sahm to Long Zii instead of the Hop Wei as soon as he arrives. Ah Sahm finds Mai Ling almost right away and learns that she does not want/need him to save her, and they talk everything out and reconcile. Ah Sahm and Li Yong are bros who spar together. There is no big one-on-one fight between the tongs, or if there is, it is between Li Yong and Bolo (assuming that things go down differently with the assassination attempt, and that Bolo survives to that point). Mai Ling does not need to recruit new fighters or join with the Fung Hai because Ah Sahm is there to bolster the Long Zii tong's strength, and maybe Ah Sahm's presence helps to curb some of her more ruthless plans. If Ah Sahm starts fighting at the Barbary Coast sooner (just for fun/extra practice?) then maybe Young Jun bumps into him there, and they like each other without realizing who the other is? If Vega connects Ah Sahm to Happy Jack as a source of opium for the Long Zii, then Mai Ling could sever her relationship with Buckley (I really just want Buckley out of the way because he is the worst, and even though Mai Ling benefits from working with him in the short term, everything he does is against Chinatown's interests overall; so assuming that Buckley is very secretive about when he goes to meet Mai Ling, then they could just kill him and his driver at one of the meetings without anyone knowing it was them?).  
With Ah Sahm in the Long Zii the whole time there would not be a lot of options for Young Jun and Ah Sahm to get together, but maybe if the Chinatown riot still happens and Ah Sahm is the one to save Young Jun's life rather than Father Jun, then they could build a sort of forbidden/secret romance after that? This fic could have lots of longing and pining and admiring each other's skills while feeling conflicted about the loyalty that they owe to their respective tongs

**Idea #2**  
Ah Sahm loses the fight against Li Yong but Mai Ling does not order his death, so after being cast out of the Hop Wei, he joins the Long Zii tong instead. This would be great for angst because Ah Sahm feels betrayed by Young Jun for having been thrown out of the tong, and Young Jun would feel betrayed in assuming that Ah Sahm had been a double agent working for Mai Ling all along (potential points of conflict could be learning that Mai Ling got Ah Sahm out of jail, the circumstances of Bolo's death, how/if Ah Sahm removes his Hop Wei brand, the price on his head for joining a rival tong, etc.). If still Ah Sahm practices fighting at the Barbary Coast after his loss as he does in the series, maybe that could serve as neutral ground for Ah Sahm and Young Jun to have their encounters/confrontations? Ah Sahm/Young Jun is always my endgame, but I think that this would be the hardest path for them to get together

**Idea #3**  
Ah Sahm does not rejoin the Hop Wei but rather stays independent and focuses on vigilantism with Ah Toy. Everything happens as in canon up through Young Jun asking him back at the end of season 1, but Ah Sahm takes the Irish thugs to Ah Toy without rejoining the Hop Wei tong. Maybe he works as a bouncer at the brother to help keep the girls safe, or maybe he earns money by fighting for Vega at the Barbary Coast, but he focuses on vigilante justice with Ah Toy and Lai. This would give Young Jun a chance to longingly encounter Ah Sahm on a frequent basis at the brothel (especially after Hong arrives and causes Young Jun to mentally confront the idea of getting sticky with men as well as women). Does Ah Sahm remove his Hop Wei brand? Does Ah Toy get Ah Sahm some fancy suits like her fancy outfits? Does Young Jun find out about Ah Sahm's ties to Mai Ling?  
I think that another potential subplot for this fic could be for Ah Sahm to reconcile with Penny (maybe he is awake when she visits because she is worried about him after the fight). With Penny knowing Nellie socially, and Ah Sahm working closely with Ah Toy, this would also bring Ah Sahm and Nellie into the same circle. Most importantly, if Sophie were to find out about Penny's friendship with Ah Sahm, she could pursue her rebellious impulses by helping with Nellie's mission of improving the lives of Chinese prostitutes (rather than by having a creepy sexual relationship with Leary and helping with his terrorism). After Jacob kills Blake, these connections would also mean that Ah Sahm could help them cover things up so that Sophie would not implicate Jacob (maybe they could even just claim that it was another attack by the Irish), and then Jacob could hopefully just go live happily at Nellie's winery instead of being lynched. And with Ah Sahm as a neutral party rather than a member of a tong, his role in Chinatown could become even more important to the regular civilians as a champion/representative after the riot/mural (if the riot still happens). So there's a lot of potential even aside from Ah Sahm/Young Jun, but that is hopefully still going on too

**Idea #4**  
Ah Sahm wins the fight against Li Yong and begins a romantic relationship with Young Jun afterwards. Does he eventually confess to Young Jun about Mai Ling being his sister (and about his role in Bolo's death)? This would mainly a romance fic but with some angst when Young Jun learns about Ah Sahm's secrets (especially if Mai Ling is the one who reveals their connection as in canon)

**Idea #5**  
Post-season 2 reconciliation fic: Young Jun decides to trust that Ah Sahm is truly on his side despite having kept his connection to Mai Ling a secret. Ah Sahm said he is Young Jun's brother, but maybe they are really something more? A getting together fic with Ah Sahm recovering from his fight with Leary, clearing the air about past secrets and Ah Sahm's selfish motives for having encouraged Young Jun seizing power, feelings about the Chinatown mural, and planning for the future of the Hop Wei tong with Young Jun in charge


End file.
